Kiyohime
Kiyohime (清姫, Kiyohime) is a as well as a member of the Yūi. Once a member of the under , Kiyohime left her role for untold power promised by Tarō. She acts as an Informant and a Medic officer to members of the Yūi, as well as a personal assistant to Tarō. Appearance A short young looking girl, with curly black hair and red colored eyes, Kiyohime can be described as adorable. She wears a red opened kosode over a white t-shirt. She wears a pair of black tights, with three sky blue colored belts that sit on her waist. Since her leave from the Soul Society, she no longer adorns anything that could label her as a . She has two small sky blue earrings in her ears that match her belts. Personality Behind her gentle smile and soft touch, Kiyohime is cynical and very callous. She has a sick interest in the anatomy of all beings, to the point where everything is an experiment to her. She used her position in the Medical Division to her advantage in gaining access to "living subjects" and "a bounty of medical equipment". Over the years, she became rather bored with the Shinigami anatomy and wanted to stretch her boundaries. After meeting Tarō, he promised her that every being in the world would become her personal test subject. She gave into this idea, hinting at her easily persuaded mind. She has a "crush" on Tarō, finding his sarcastic tones and ever-expanding games to be an example of his passion. Kiyohime is willing to go to any length in order to protect Tarō, holding a grudge against the Samurai Brothers for their place as Tarō's teammates. Abilities *'Great Spiritual Energy': After training in the Yūkai Tunnel, Kiyohime's levels of spiritual energy sky rocketed. Now at Captain-level, she spiritual energy surges around her in a blood red veil. Do to her mastery of Kidō, Kiyohime has proven to be skilled at controlling and molding her spiritual energy. She is also adept at tracking her foes, using her spiritual energy and theirs to pinpoint their location. *'Kidō Master': Exceptionally skilled in the art of Kidō, Kiyohime has proven to be versed in all fields. During her time on the , Kiyohime learned a medley of healing based-kidō along with many powerful . She has shown to use multiple Kidō spells in unison, increasing their effectiveness by a long-shot. Do to her Zanpakutō's Kidō-type nature, she can be more versatile with her abilities then others. **'Unnamed Chain Kidō': A powerful Bakudō that materializes a set of red chains around her opponent, holding them down. The chains prevent the fluctuation of spiritual energy therefore can go as far as to stop a Zanpakutō from being released. *'Healing Master': Trained by Retsu Unohana herself, Kiyohime is a skilled physician and is fully capable of treating any wound. She is versed in many fields, ranging from poisons to burns. Gathering spiritual energy at her hands, she can out stretch it into her target and heal both internal and external wounds. She carries with her a large quantity of antidotes and drugs for any situation. **'Master of Anatomy': With her skill in healing, Kiyohime has become a master of anatomy. Having full understanding of the , and even anatomies; Kiyohime uses this knowledge to gain the upper hand in battle. She enjoys learning more and more of each species, expanding her knowledge and ability to over come her opponents. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Proficient in the art of sword-combat, Kiyohime relies on this skill rarely. If forced into a position where she must use her blade, she is trained to do so. During her time in the Shinō Academy, her sword skills were her weakest skill and became the reason she followed the arts of Kidō. Zanpakutō Kamakiri (螳螂, Praying Mantis): Sealed as a nodachi with a long silver handle and gold circular butt. The guard takes the form of two horizontal pikes aiming upward. The blade is elongated and has a slight curve to it. *' ': Released by the command Pray (願い, Negai; In the English Dub "Pray for the Fallen"), Kamakiri will shatter into hundreds of pieces and fall around Kiyohime. Rising up from the ground, hundreds of small praying mantis that have the ability to fly will hover around Kiyohime. This swarm of praying mantis move on Kiyohime's command and can work both offensively and defensively. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Kamakiri has an assortment of abilities. Each ability centers around Kiyohime guiding the swarm to her command in multiple different aways. :*'Shishū' (侵襲, Infest): Guiding the swarm to attack her opponent, they will bite at and scratch at the opponent. The Praying Mantis have the ability to drain spiritual energy through wounds with their teeth and this can easily deplete her foes of their spiritual energy if not handled properly. :*'Taisha' (代謝, Renew): The major healing ability of Kamakiri, Kiyohime will guide the swarm around her target. Releasing a powerful mist that can heal wounds, concentrating this ability can go as far as to regenerate lost tissue. The extent to Taisha has yet to have been seen. Quotes Trivia